Mr Mrs Miss
by WatchOutShesAMegalomaniac
Summary: 'Who are you' That's the question. The Question all of the human race are asked at one point or another. But for some people that's hard. Possibly the hardest question known to man. Because, not many of us know, exactly who we are. Are we Mr? Are We Mrs? Are we Miss? Who, exactly, are we?
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, I only on Yoshiko.**

"Name?"

"Maruyama, Yoshiko"

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Gender?"

"…?"

"I asked your gender."

"I know… I'm a male."

"Alright."

"How long will I be here?"

"The length of your exchange, why?"

"I- No reason."

"Here's your student ID."

"Thank you."

"Have a good day, Mr. Maruyama."

"I will. Thanks."

"…"  
"You can leave now."

"Right. Sorry. I'll go."

"Right. Bye."


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own my OC, Yoshiko Maruyama and the plot of this chapter, which I would like to apologize in advance for as it is rather rubbish, but then again, this is my first fanfiction so deal with it.**

" _Somebody told me_

 _You Had A Boyfriend_

 _That Looked like a girlfriend_

 _That In the Feburary_

 _Of Last Year"_

 _\- Somebody Told Me, The Killers_

"Mr. Maruyama?"

"Mr. Maruyama!"

"MR. MARUYAMA!"

A mess of black curls and pale skin rises quickly, hair flying backwards and out of the boy's face, exposing his dull grey eyes.

"Hnnm?" The Raven mumbles glancing up to the fuming teacher.

Sighing impatiently, the teacher pinches her nose, sighing deeply. "I asked you to read line thirty eight."

Nodding quickly, the curls bounce down into his face once again, covering his dull eyes.

"Right, right Miss." He mumbles in his slightly feminine voice, British accent prominent, his sleep crusted eyes scanning the page of the book.

"Hath you no fai-"

"We're on page 52, _Mr. Maruyama._ " The teacher interrupted, spitting the raven's name like a bad taste.

The rest of the class snickered, save for a brunette boy a seat behind Yoshiko who shot him a pitying look, and the teacher.

"O-Oh, Right." The Yoshiko mumbles, flipping three pages and fumbling noisily with the paper.

"Stay awake in my class please, or at least get enough sleep at night, or I will be forced to give you detention, Mr. Maruyama." The woman teaching the class finally said, after a minute of watching Yoshiko Maruyama fumble with the pages of his class book.

"O-Okay. Should I read" Yoshiko starts again only to be interrupted by the bell, a chiming tune. Letting out a miniscule sigh of relief at the end of the lesson passing, the teacher quickly gets rid of, or rather dismisses class 1-A.

Leaving class was the best feeling for Yoshiko. No more teachers scowling at him and no more falling asleep on accident. It wasn't his fault he was still jet-lagged from the flight over. There was a nine hour time difference from England, so he wasn't exactly awake.

More like, completely and utterly dead.

After a week of delay from his Mother and sister, Yoshiko Maruyama had _finally_ caught a plane over from England and began school the day after. Which happened to be three hours later, after a twelve hour flight.

He was tired, sore, hungry, dehydrated and somehow he managed not to look completely dead on his first day of school. Actually he managed to pull off the rare half-dead corpse look.

Completely _fetch_.

Rubbing a hand on his forehead, he leant against the wall, his un-brushed curls pushed up by his hand exposing his dull, faded eyes. Almost lifeless eyes. Crying eyes.

"EEEEEE~!"

Yoshiko jumped, straightening immediately, his eyes searching in great arcs around the hall, looking for who let out that bloodcurdling scream. His vision befell a trio of girls, a brunette, a blond, and a red head, eyes literal hearts and swinging back and forth next to each other.

Yoshiko's eyes widened when he finally put two and two together, face quickly as red as a tomato.

"He's so cute!" The brunette squeals, an idiotic smile plastered firmly on her face.

"I knooooooow!" The red head confirmed, the same smile stuck on her face.

"What's his name? I bet its something adorable~!" The blond squealed, mentally listing off 'Adorable' name.

Meanwhile, all of Yoshiko's thoughts were directed at how he was going to escape the clutches of the she-devils. So far he had three options,

Book it for the lunchroom

Talk his way out of here

Continue standing there and possibly be kidnapped by the she-devils

He glanced around, students were starting to stare at him, but still made their way down the hall. If he booked it, he would look stupid, insane probably, and get a reputation for himself on his first day. Option two see little better, but at least it would probably get him out of there. And the final option, continue standing there like a blushing posit and/or get kidnapped by the three squealing girls.

It really wasn't much of a choice.

Yoshiko walked over to the three girls, mustering all the courage he had in him, and smiled cutely, or what he hoped was cutely, at them. He chewed the inside of his cheek, thinking of something to say. As per usual, his mind was a mess of ideas.

The girls in front of him were shaking and- Wait, was that a drop of blood in the Red-head's nose?!

He lowered his hand out of his hair and smiled again at them, despite being thoroughly weirded out by the trio of teenage girls. "Uh, Hey?" He tried awkwardly, British accent slightly altering the girl's native Japanese.

"EEEEE!" Brunette squealed, Yoshiko wondering how her face hadn't split for grinning.

Blond blushed and Red-Head looked slightly dreamy as Yoshiko stood there confused. Blond composed herself, or well tried to before asking in a high-pitched voice asked, "U-um, w-what's your n-name?" She asked, biting her lip in fear.

Yoshiko blushed again, not used to talking to girls other than his Sister and Mother. The girls in his hometown usually avoided him along with the guys. Somehow Yoshiko mustered his voice and replied with the answer, "Maruyama, Yoshiko."

The blond blushed heavily and looked at the floor. "I-I'm F-Fujimura, S-Sasuke." She said, before adding, "And they are K-Kazuma Momo," She gestured to the Red-Head, Momo Kazuma, "And t-this is Y-Yuuki, C-Chiho." She stuttered to a finish, pointing to the brunette, who was still grinning like a clown.

"Cool names." Yoshiko managed, face tomato red. The girls giggled and blushed, glancing to each other in excitement. "Thank you!" The chorused, beet red as well, not seeming to notice his red face. "A-Are you a host?" The Red-Head, Momo, finally spoke up. Yoshiko, frowning, promptly asked what that was.

"Oh!" Chiho exclaimed. "So your not part of the host club! You should be!"

The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yeah… You totally should." Sasuke said. Then turning to Momo she smiled. "He's super cute and we would totally come see him, right?!" She near-screamed. Momo nodded, beaming.

Then the two broke off into chatter about how much they loved the 'Host-Club'

Yoshiko blinked. Girls at this school were really weird. And what the bloody hell was a host club?! Was that like a happy-house? But for girls? That kinda worried him that a school would even have one.

He was just about to leave when he noticed Chiho gazing intently at him. Uh oh. He was about to say something when she grinned at him. "Go on! Go while you have the chance, Yo-Chan!"

Giving her a brief smile and a 'Thanks, Love.' He was on his way, striding down the hall, curls bobbing back and forth.

Unknown to Yoshiko, twin pairs of amber eyes watched him as he walked away.

Matching pairs of devilish smiles appeared on a certain pair of ginger haired twin's faces.

"I think we just found a new toy, Kaoru." One whispered to the other.

"I agree, Hikaru" The other confirmed.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Yoshiko Maruyama, and the rubbish plot of this chapter. I don't even own the song lyrics.

* * *

Insperational Songs:

Perfect- One Direction

Canals- All Time Low

Love Yourself- Justin Beiber

American Idiot – Green Day

* * *

Special Thanks To My Beta Reader, Mabelton Lynn Pines

* * *

Smile

Tell me I'm alright, With a goodbye

You Were So Misleading

-Canals, All time Low

* * *

Despite the small incident earlier in his day, Yoshiko had a rather typical first day. In his terms anyway. Sadly, he had a feeling it would be both the first, and the last for the British-Japanese teenager.

The next day, Yoshi was well rested, and was ready to tackle the day. What he wasn't prepared for was a pair of mischievous red heads kidnapping him straight after math finished and lunch began.

Thrashing around, and occasionally calling for help, a boy with a sack tied over his head is carried, rather easily up and down corridors and stairs by a pair of red-haired twins calling out various phrases as they carry the surprisingly thin boy up to Music Room #3.

By Request of their king of course.

The Shadow King, that is.

Eventually tiring of thrashing and yelling, Yoshiko Maruyama gives into the possible future of slavery and (or) ransom, rape and torture that is usually paired with kidnapping. Eventually, lowered down onto a couch.

"We Got Him Boss!" Two voices chorus.

Uh oh. So he was being kidnapped.

"Good, good. Wait, why is there a sack over his head?!" A loud, obnoxious voice exclaims in questioning.

"We thought if would be fun, Boss."

'Fun?! Who kidnaps, and ties a sack around someone's head for fun?! This is not fun!' Yoshiko screamed, or rather, he wanted to scream. Instead he immited a scared squeak of fear, sielencing all other conversation and arguing in the room.

"Um… Tamaki-Senpai, isn't he the new Exchange student?"

Wait… if they were kidnappers… wouldn't they know this? Or be tell him he's a hostage or something…

Wait…

Those red-headed twins… they spoke in unison right?

And the last speaker… He sounded like the Brunette boy he sat in front of in English….

Could they be kidnappers in disguise?

The room, once again silent, was tension-filled. SO much so you could cut it with a knife.

Mustering his courage the curly-haired raven prepared to speak, only to have the bag taken off his head. Light flooded his vision, only to be replaced with Seven towering males, well, five maybe, staring down at him.

His eyes were immediately drawn to a Blond, the closet one to him, standing rather close to him, beaming at Yoshiko.

The first thing he noticed about him, were his eyes.

His striking, violet eyes.

They were…

Magnificent.

Then, Yoshiko's eyes analysed the rest on the blond-haired, violet-eyed Teenager.

He was of slightly above average height, slim and muscular. His teeth were a perfect white, as if he could see his reflection in them. He wore the usual Ouran Acadamy boys' uniform, pressed, neat and crisp.

Then, Yoshiko's dull grey eyes scrutinized the brunette standing slightly behind the Violet-eyed boy.

He was slim, and feminine, having large chocolate brown doe-eyes and a curved face. His hair was slightly frazzled and a cute, mid brown. He was short, sort of, and carried himself with a feminine grace. He reminded Yoshiko of his sister, except male.

Yoshiko's eyes flicked over to the Tall boy, currently standing beside a short blond boy. He was tall and dark-haired, hair cut back into a clean cut away from his eyes. He seemed powerful, not someone who Yoshi would want to meet in a dark alleyway.

The boy next to him couldn't be older than nine. He shouldn't be in the high-school part of Ouran, let alone in the Boys' uniform. He had large blue eyes and cute, slightly messed up hair. The nine-year old boy clutched a stuffed pink rabbit to his chest.

There was only one word for him.

Adorable!

Before Yoshiko had time to scrutinize the other thee in the room, a loud, emotion-filled voice brought itself to attention.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Yoshiko Maruyama~!"

…

…

…

…

"Host… Club…?"


End file.
